


Easter Disputes

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: EASTER FLUFF, Easter, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili doesn't much like Easter, but for you he'd do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Disputes

“Come on Fee!” You yelled, the blonde grumbled and slightly walked faster to match your pace.

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” He sighed as he walked next to you, the brightly coloured basket he held bounced with every step he took.

 

“It’s  _Easter_ …Fee…you cant just be a sourpuss!” You exclaimed, “There’s candy and laughter and bright eggs and candy.”

 

“And running and screaming kids and c _rying_  kids.” He countered, you rolled your eyes and continued walking through the large park hand in hand.

 

“You know, Kee wasn’t like this last year.” You side-commented, Kili  _LOVED_  Easter…well any kind of holiday really.

 

“Are you implying that Kili has more holiday cheer than me?” Fili asked,

 

“I’m not implying, I’m stating. There’s a difference.” Fili chuckled at you just before grabbing a dark green plastic egg hidden in a bush and placing it in the basket.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry.” He smiled, stopping you by your arm and pulling you to him. “Do you forgive me?” He asked lowly, his blonde hair had been tied in a loose pony tail though his four braids still hung on the sides of his head, a few locks of the bright hair had escaped the tie and were now floating in the light, cool wind.

 

“Hmm….I dunno. I don’t think you’ve proved your Easter Cheer.” You cocked your head to the side, he leaned down and captured your lips in a breathtaking kiss….the slow sensual one where you forget to breathe, pulling your partner closer and closing your eyes in ecstasy.

 

“Haven’t I now?” He asked, pulling away. You shrugged and replied;

 

“Maybe if you participated in a small Easter Egg hunt at home…..” You bit your lip and looked at him with wide eyes, he sighed through his nose but having an adorable Y/N staring at him with wide E/C eyes and lip between her teeth was just a sight you couldn’t say no to.

 

“…Fine. But only this time!” He exaggerated as you squealed in delight.

 

“Okay! Lets go home! I need to find hiding spots for my eggs!” You smiled, dragging him back to the car and nearly knocking over a couple kids in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a *smut* sequel for this that'll be posted soon. ^-^


End file.
